Believe me
by Yumiko Aisaga
Summary: Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak cemburu pada Sakura karena dia merasa bahwa yang pertama suka dan menyatakan cinta pada Naruto adalah dirinya tapi sayangnya Naruto lebih memilih Sakura. Pada saat yang sama ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke diam-diam menaruh hati pada Hinata tanpa Hinata ketahui. #SHBF Event #5


**BELIEVE ME**

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Family/Romance**

 **Pairing : SasuHina (Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata)**

 **Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk memeriahkan Event SasuHina Bimonthly Ficlet #5**

 **SHBF #5**

 **Warning: Canon,** **OOC, typo, Gaje, ide pasaran, EYD kacau dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya yang bisa membuat sakit mata dan kejang-kejang ( haha ayan kali yah). Jadi harap** **maklum** **ya.**

 **Oke tanpa banyak ngomong, I hope u like it, in this Story** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak cemburu pada Sakura karena dia merasa bahwa yang pertama suka dan menyatakan cinta pada Naruto adalah dirinya tapi sayangnya Naruto lebih memilih Sakura. Pada saat yang sama ternyata seorang Uciha Sasuke diam-diam menaruh hati pada Hinata tanpa Hinata ketahui. #SHBF Event #5

Sang rembulan telah berganti dengan sang mentari. Kini para burung-burungpun mulai berkicau dengan merdunya. Pagi itu suasana begitu cerah dan udara terasa sangat menyejukkan. Suasana pagi hari yang sangat cerah di Konoha ini selalu menjadi awal yang baik bagi sulung hyuuga ini untuk memulai harinya. Dengan langkah cepat dia pergi ke kantor hokage karena kali ini dia akan mendapatkan misi baru dari hokage kelima tersebut. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar dari dalam ruangan tersebut sang hokage sedang berbicara serius dengan seseorang. "sepertinya seorang laki-laki" pikir gadis bersurai indigo a.k.a Hinata tersebut. "Sekarang aku bingung aku harus masuk sekarang atau menunggu seseorang tersebut keluar dan baru aku masuk tapi apakah tidak apa jika aku tetap berdiri disini dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Bukankah itu tidak sopan menguping pembicaraan orang apalagi jika itu adalah urusan Negara". Hinata baru ingin meninggalkan tempat tersebut kalau saja suara yang berasal dari dalam tersebut tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapapun kau segera masuk."

Sedikit memberanikan diri hinata mulai menggeser pintu tersebut, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di hadapan sang hokage. Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya karena posisinya membelakanginya. Perlahan Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah keduanya hati Hinata was-was karena tidak suka dengan atmosfer di ruangan itu. Hinata tidak berani melihat sosok laki-laki disampingnya karena itu dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian berdua sudah datang, tapi ."

BRAK . ….

Belum sempat sang Hokage melanjutkan perkatannya tiba-tiba suara pintu di buka dengan kasar. Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras oleh seseorang yang ada diluar itu membuat Hinata kaget dan langsung membalikkan tubuhku mengarah kepintu itu. Ternyata bukan hanya Hinata saja yang kaget sekilas Hinata melihat laki-laki yang berada disamping tempatnya berdiri juga membalikkan tubuhnya. Hinata tidak sempat melihatnya dengan jelas karena hanya meliriknya sebentar.

"Naruto-kun," tanpa sadar Hinata reflek berkata seperti itu. Hinata melihat Naruto sedang bergandengan tangan mesra dengan Sakura entah mengapa Hinata merasa tidak suka walaupun Hinata sendiri tahu itu hal yang wajar mengingat mereka sudah bertunangan. Akhirnya Hinata kembali membalikkan posisinya menghadap sang hokage entah itu perasaan Hinata atau bukan Hinata melihat laki-laki disebalahnya juga langsung berbalik seperti yang dia lakukan.

"Sekarang kalian sudah siap, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata dan Uciha Sasuke", kalian aku beri misi untuk memecahkan misteri di Negara kabut.

Mata hinata membulat sempurna mendengar nama itu "Sa-Sasuke," pikirnya. Dengan hati-hati Hinata menolehkan kepalanya mengarah kepada sosok laki-laki yang berada disampingnya dan benar saja sosok laki-laki disampingnya ini adalah Uciha Sasuke seorang mantan missing nin yang ditakuti oleh semua Negara.

"Baik Tsunade-sama."

Tepat pukul 8 pagi ke-empat ninja tersebut telah berada di depan gerbang keluar Konoha dan bersiap untuk memulai misi mereka, tidak ada yang tahu misi seperti apa yang diberikan kepada mereka oleh sang hokage. Sedikit memeberanikan diri Hinata bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Sakura-chan mi-misi kita kali ini apa"

"Sebentar ya Hinata-chan aku membuka gulungan ini dulu." Sakura menunjuk gulungan yang ada di tangannya.

"Ha'i."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura ke-empat ninja tersebut memulai perjalanan mereka, mereka melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan pohon yang lain.

TAP . . TAP

"Sakura-chan kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau misi kali ini adalah membuktikan isu tentang keberadaan hantu," Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Mana aku tahu Naruto aku saja baru melihatnya tadi,"

"TEME . . kau tahu misi ini kan."

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau hanya menjawab dengan kalimat ambigu seperti itu Teme," Naruto merasa kesal dengan sikap sahabatnya tersebut.

"Urusai baka dobe DIAMLAH!"

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal dengan sikap sahabat dan tunangannya tersebut. Hinata merasa sedih karena Naruto tidak bertanya kepadanya, entah kenapa air matanya mulai turun dari pipi mulusnya. Hinata tahu kalau dialah tadi yang bertanya dengan Sakura tentang misi yang diberikan sang hokage jadi wajar kalau Naruto tidak bertanya padanya tapi tetap saja Hinata ingin Naruto bertanya kepadanya. Sasuke yang melihat sekilas Hinata menangis merasa kasihan dengan gadis mungil tersebut.

"HINATA AWAS," Sasuke berteriak sambil melompat kearah Hinata.

Sebuah kunai hampir mengenai tubuh Hinata kalau saja Sasuke tidak segera melompat kearahnya. "Ada apa," aku mengedipkan mataku. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan Hinata." "Ya aku baik-baik saja," aku merasa sedang tidak memijak dahan ataupun tanah dan aku merasa seperti melayang.

KYAAAAA . .

"Kau berisik Hinata"

BRUKKK . . .

Tubuh Hinata jatuh ketanah. "I-ittai," suara Hinata mencicit pelan. Sakura dan Naruto datang mendekati Hinata. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Hinata," Sakura bertanya dengan nada khawatir." "Teme kenapa di lepas Hinata-chan," Naruto mendekati Sasuke. "A-aku tidak apa-apa Sakura- chan, Naruto-kun". Hinata melirik kunai yang berada di dekat kakinya.

"Sa-Sasuke menolongku," itulah yang terbesit di pikiran Hinata.

Sakura langsung mengambil kunai yang ada disamping kaki Hinata. Dia yakin kunai itu berbeda dengan kunai biasanya dengan teliti Sakura menganalisis kunai tersebut dan baru saja dia ingin berbicara untuk mengatakan sesuatu Sasuke sudah memotong perkataannya. "Kunai itu beracun," Sakura hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi Sasuke-kun."

"Apa perlu aku memberitahumu."

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sakura yang mulai tampak kesal. Naruto bingung kenapa tiba-tiba kedua sahabatnya ini terlihat seperti bermusuhan padahal dulu Sakura sangat tergila-gila dengan Sasuke. Naruto yang melihat Hinata yang mulai berdiri langsung medekati Hinata. "Kau taka apa Hinata-chan." "Ha'i aku tak apa Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum. Setelah kejadian itu mereka selalu bersiaga dan waspada kalau-kalau kejadian seperti tadi terulang kembali. Naruto dan Sakura berada di depan sedangkan Sasuke dan Hinata berada di belakang keduanya. Sedikit memberanikan diri Hinata berbicara dengan Sasuke "Sasuke-kun arigatou," Hinata tersenyum tulus. "Hn."

"Sakura-chan apa kita sudah dekat?"

"Diamlah Naruto sebentar lagi kita sampai!"

Mereka ber-empat akhirnya tiba di sebuah desa yang cukup ramai dari tempat mereka berdiri sekerang mereka dapat melihat bahwa penduduknya terlihat ramah dan sopan kepada siapapun yang datang, sangat terlihat jelas kalau para penduduk tersebut menikmati kehidupannya tidak ada tanda-tanda jika mereka sedang di terror ataupun terancam. Suasana yang ramai nan hangat tersebut menjadi diam tanpa alasan yang pasti. Penduduk yang awalnya tertawa dengan lepas karena saling bertukar lelucon, anak-anak yang bermain dengan temannya serta para pedagang dan pembeli semua tampak diam dan membisu. Pada saat Hinata ingin memeriksa tiba-tiba suara kereta yang cukup besar berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dari tempat mereka berdiri. Kemudian sebuah kereta melintas di tengah-tengah kerumunan penduduk tersebut. Samar samar Hinata melihat seorang putri duduk dengan anggunnya didalam kereta tersebut. Kereta tersebut makin lama makin menjauh meninggalkan tempat yang ramai tersebut.

"Putri itu tidak tahu diri ya."

Samar-samar Hinata mendengar bisik-bisik penduduk tersebut sebenarnya Hinata ingin bertanya untuk memastikan perkataan mereka namun langkahnya terhenti karena Sakura memanggilnya. "Hinata kita harus bergegas!" "Ba-baik." Kini mereka ber-empat berjalan beriringan. Hinata dan sakura berjalan di depan sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto berada di belakang keduanya. Hinata seperti menikmati suasana ramai pasar tersebut, anak-anak kecil yang bermain riang, sapasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan-jalan berdua dan sebagainya. Pemikiran Hinata tentang sepasang kekasih sontak membuat pipinya memerah. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Hinata dari belakang hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri dengan perilaku Hinata.

"Apa kalian ninja dari Konoha," seorang laki-laki mendekati mereka.

"Iya kami ninja dari Konoha, maaf anda siapa," Sakura bertanya sopan.

"Ah . . iya perkenalkan nama saya Shui," laki-laki tersebut membungkuk.

"Jadi tuan orangnya," Sakura membungkuk dan diikuti oleh ketiganya.

"Ikuti saya."

"Bai."

Sakura langsung mengikuti langkah Shui yang berada di depannya sedangkan Hinata hanya pasrah mengikuti Sakura dan Shui begitupula Sasuke dan Naruto. Merekapun sampai di sebuah kediaman yang cukup besar. Shui menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu dan mengetuk pintu tersebut. Suara yang halus mengalun dari dalam ruangan besar tersebut mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk. Di dalam ruangan tersebut tergantung tirai panjang yang menutupi seseorang yang sepertinya perempuan.

"Apa mereka orangnya."

"Iya."

"Baiklah siapkan tempat yang nyaman dan juga makanan sesuai keperluan mereka dan juga besok malam mereka harus segera melakukan misi mereka."

"Baik."

Shui mengantar ke-empat ninja tersebut keruang pengistirahatan mereka. Sasuke tidur dengan Naruto dan Sakura dengan Hinata. Mereka ber-empat akhirnya beristirahat di tempat yang telah di sediakan. Pukul 10 malam Hinata mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang bertarung tepat di samping jendela kamar pengistirahatannya dengan mengaktifkan byakugannya Hinata melihat Shui yang sedang bertarung dengan seseorang yang memakai jubbah tua yang terlihat using tapi anehnya Hinata tidak bisa melihat secara jelas aliran chakranya. Hinata kemudian membangunkan Sakura dan merekapun langsung berlari keluar ternyata Sasuke dan Naruto juga sudah bangun. Sosok yang memakai jubbah itu hampir saja menikamkan kunai ke Shui kalau saja Sasuke tidak menolongnya. Sasuke langsung mengarahkan pedang kusanaginya kearah sosok yang memakai jubbah itu dan seketika jubbah itu hancur berkeping-keping.

KYAAAAAA . . . HANTUUUUU

Mendengar suara berisik dari Naruto, gadis bersurai pink a.k.a Sakura langsung memukul kepala Naruto agar laki-laki tersebut diam. Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa sosok yang di taklukkannya tadi hanyalah sebuah alat langsung mengaktifkan sharinggannya tapi belum sempat dia memeriksa keadaan sosok yang memakai jubbah itu dia melihat Hinata yang melompat kearah sebuah pohon. Merasa ada yang janggal Sasuke melihat kebelakang dan benar saja kedua rekannya Sakura dan Naruto bersama Shui ketiganya pingsan karena terkena asap yang di keluarkan oleh sosok yang berjubah tadi. Sasuke akhirnya melompat kearah Hinata yang sedang melihat keadaan dari atas.

"Apa yang terjadi."

"A-aku kurang tahu ta-tapi sepertinya ini sebuah jebakan."

"Aku sudah tahu ini jebakan, maksudku informasi apa yang kau dapatkan."

"A-ano . . ta-tadi."

Belum sempat Hinata mengutarakan hasil analisisnya sosok yang memakai jubbah tetapi berbeda dengan yang di lawan Shui dan Sasuke tadi hendak ingin menyerang keduanya dengan sigap Sasuke langsung menggendong Hinata dan langsung mengarahkan pedangnya ke bagian perut sosok jubbah tersebut.

"Sasuke disitu." Hinata menunjuk sebuah kuil yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hn. Kau jangan banyak bergerak mungkin ini akan kulakukan dengan cepat."

Sasuke langsung melompat kearah yang di tunjukkan oleh Hinata dan benar saja di dekat kuil tersebut seorang perempuan yang sedikit kehilangan chakranya sedang terduduk lemas.

"Tu-tuan putri."

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Hinata langsung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang putri melakukan hal yang hampir membunuh pengawal setia dan ninja dari desa lain yang ingin membantunya. Hinata yang melihat putri yang terduduk lemas tersebut langsung mengalirkan chakranya membantu sang putri agar sedikit bertenaga. Putri tersebut akhirnya membuka matanya dan dia heran melihat semua orang sedang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sekarang kau bisa menjelaskannya," Sasuke merasa bosan.

Shui yang sejatinya pengawal dari tuan putri tersebut langsung berdiri, dia bermaksud untuk menjelaskan semuanya tapi sebelum dia menjelaskannya putri terbut memberi kode bahwa biar dia yang menjelaskannya.

"Maaf sebelumnya."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," Hinata tersenyum tulus.

Singkat cerita desa kami adalah desa yang cukup makmur putri tersebut memulai ceritanya. Kehidupan kami yang cukup makmur ini menjadi incaran dari para perampok yang ada di sekitar desa kami. Suatu ketika tanpa sengaja Kaa-san ku menemukan kuil di dekat aku bersembunyi tadi. Isi dari kuil itu adalah emas dan harta yang berharga lainnya, Pamanku menginginkan harta tersebut tetapi Ibuku tidak memberinya. Pamanku marah dan dia berjanji suatu hari nanti akan mengambil paksa seluruh harta itu. Setiap hari ada saja insiden yang hampir membunuh Ibuku tapi untunglah kami-sama selalu melindungi Ibuku. Saat aku berusia 18 tahun Ibuku meninggal dan aku kemudian di lantik menjadi penerus berikutnya pada saat penobatan ku paman melakukan kudeta dan aku teringat pesan Ibuku. Bahwa aku harus bisa menjaga kekuasaan dan harta tersebut untuk itulah aku berpura-pura menjadi hantu. Awalnya pamanku percaya hingga dia menyewa seorang perampok datang dan dia adalah seorang ninja yang cukup hebat. Perampok sewaan itu hampir mangalahkanku kalau saja Shui tidak datang tepat waktu, perampok itu kehabisan banyak chakra karena melawanku jadi dia tidak sanggup untuk melawan Shui. Perampok itu kabur dan memberitahu pamanku kalau sebenarnya hantu yang pernah dianggap oleh pamanku adalah hantu Ibuku itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Mendengar laporan perampok tersebut pamanku berencana dalam waktu dekat ini akan menyerang kuil untuk itulah aku meminta pertolongan dari Konoha, maaf. Putri tersebut langsung menangis.

"Jadi orang tadi juga termasuk orang yang di sewa paman mu." Hinata menatap sang putri dengan iba.

"Iya."

"Maaf kami tidak bisa membantu."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut menatap kearahnya.

"Misi kami adalah membuktikan kebenaran isu dari keberadaan hantu bukan menjadi ninja yang menyelamatkan harta dan pusaka ini diluar permintaan."

"Ta-tapi."

"Sasuke benar Hinata kita tidak bisa ikut campur urusan desa mereka," Sakura merasa bersalah

"Kita kan hanya membantunya Teme, Sakura-chan."

Suasana hening menyelimuti semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Shui yang merasakan ada seseorang di halaman belakang meminta izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan dengan alasan ingin mengambilkan air untuk tuan putri. Hinata dan Sasuke yang merasa bahwa Shui bertingkah aneh diam-diam mengikutinya dan meminta Naruto dan Sakura untuk menjaga tuan putri yang masih lemah. Shui yang merasa diikuti kemudian menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jika kalian tidak keluar aku menganggap kalian adalah musuh."

Mendengar Shui yang sudah mengetahui keberadaan keduanya. Hinata dan Sasuke langsung mendekat ke Shui.

"Bukankah kalian tidak bermaksud membantu kenapa kalian mengikutiku- ,"

KYAAAAA…

Belum sempat Shui melanjutkan perkatannya dia mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari ruangan tuan putrinya. Ketiganya langsung berlari menuju ruangan tersebut dan benar saja Sakura, Naruto dan Putri tersebut telah pingsan. Shui yang melihat sekumpulan perampok yang di pimpin dua ninja yang salah satunya pernah dia lihat sedang tertawa kearah ketiganya. Shui yang merasa geram tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyerang kedua ninja tersebut tapi sebelum dia berhadapan dengan keduanya dia harus melawan perampok yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan sharingannya dan Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya. Keduanya langsung melesat kearah dua ninja yang berada diatas pohon.

"Sepertinya kita bisa sedikit bermain Karin."

"Ya kau benar Suigetsu."

Sasuke yang merasakan ada seseorang mengarah kepadanya dan Hinata langsung menarik Hinata kepelukannya. Hinata yang merasa ada seseorang yang mendekat padanya bersiap untuk memukulnya tapi seketika matanya terbelalak karena lagi-lagi sekarang dia berada di pelukan Sasuke.

"Tsk. . merepotkan."

Kedua ninja yang hampir mengenai Sasuke dan Hinata hanya mendengus kesal melihat keduanya dengan mudah menghindari serangan mereka. Hinata akhirnya lepas dari pelukan Sasuke dan dia sudah siap dalam posisi bertarung dimana Karin melawan Hinata dan Suigetsu melawan Sasuke. Pertarungan sengit tak terelakkan Hinata yang hampir menang sedikit lagi terkena pukulan telak oleh Karin sebelum dia sempat melakukan serangan terakhirnya sementara Sasuke yang sudah mengalahkan Suigetsu langsung menuju kearah Hinata. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak datang dengan cepat mungkin Hinata sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

SASUKEEEEE . . .

Sasuke jatuh ketanah setelah melawan jutsu Karin dengan jutsunya. Jutsu Karin mengenai dada kanan Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke jatuh di atas tubuh Hinata sedangkan Karin yang mendapatkan pukulan telak dari Sasuke sudah terbaring tak bernyawa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata," Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ya aku taka apa," Hinata menangis melihat keadaan Sasuke.

"Jangan menangis itu membuat pengorbanan ku sia-sia."

"Jangan bergerak aku akan menolongmu Sasuke-kun." Hinata terus saja menangis.

Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan banyak chakra perlahan menutup matanya.

"Sasuke bangun, Sasuke-kun."

"Tenangkan dirimu Hinata, Sasuke baik-baik saja."

"Ta-tapi Sakura chan dari semalam dia tidak bangun."

"TEMEEE . . bangun lihat Hinata-chan sedih melihatmu begini."

Sasuke yang merasa ada yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat perlahan membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dia lihat seorang gadis bermata bulan yang indah dengan iris mata lavendernya yang sangat menyejukkan sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sangat bahagia dengan senyum yang terukir tulus di bibirnya ketika melihat sasuke yang sudah sadar. Sakura dan Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sadar langsung keluar ruangan untuk menemui putri di ruangannya meninggalkan Hinata bersama Sasuke berdua.

"Kau bodoh Sasuk-kun."

"Hn. Aku memang bodoh"

"Kenapa kau menolongku, biarkan aku mati saja."

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati Hinata."

"Kenapa, apa istimewanya aku? Semua orang menganggap ku lemah jadi untuk apa aku hidup, setidaknya kalau aku mati karena misi, aku bisa dapat pujian dari banyak orang."

"Kau segalanya bagiku Hinata."

"Tapi aku ini lemah Sasuke-kun."

"Aku tidak perduli, aku lebih senang jika kau lemah karena dengan begitu aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia merasa bahagia seperti ini dan dia merasa sekarang ingin pingsan saja.

"Me-memangnya aku istimewa ke-kenapa," Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Hinata."

"Na-nani?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Blush, Hinata langsung tertunduk malu dengan pengakuan Sasuke. Dia mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Hinata bingung sejak kapan dan bagaimana Sasuke bisa menyukainya dengan memberanikan diri Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Se-sejak kapan Sasuke-kun menyukaiku."

"Sejak kau tidak sengaja merawatku."

FLASHBACK

Setelah perang dunia ninja ke-4 Sasuke kembali ke Konoha karena janjinya dengan sang kakak. Dia yang ikut andil melawan Madara juga memiliki luka-luka yang parah. Pada saat itu Hinata yang di minta bertugas untuk merawat korban mendapat perintah untuk menyembuhkan Uciha Sasuke karena perintah Hinata akhirnya merawat Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu merawatnya dengan tulus dan lembut lama-kelamaan menjadi suka padanya. Dia baru tahu kalau nama gadis yang selalu merawatnya tersebut adalah Hyuga Hinata karena tidak sengaja dia mendengar Sakura memanggil Hinata.

END FLASHBACK

Mendengar penjelasan Sasuke wajah Hinata merona merah seperti kepiting rebus dia tidak menyangka karena sudah merawat Sasuke. Laki-laki tersebut menyukainya, Hinata yang notabanenya gadis yang pemalu tidak pernah menyangka akan ada yang menyukainya.

"Bagaimana Hinata."

"E-eh."

"Kalau kau tidak suka, tak apa asal kau tahu aku tidak akan menyerah."

Blush Hinata semakin merona mendengar pengakuan Sasuke yang sangat-sangat tidak di sangka.

"A-ano. . aku juga menyukai Sasuke-kun."

Pernyataan Hinata sukses membuat Sasuke yang tadi terlihat tak bersemangat segera mengangkat kepalanya melihat mata bulan Hinata.

"Sejak kapan."

"Mu-mungkin saat Sasuke-kun menolongku dari kunai waktu itu," Hinata tampak malu.

Dalam hati Sasuke merasa sangat berterima kasih dengan siapapun yang melempar kunai tersebut. Sasuke langsung mengenggam tangan hinata dan berucap.

"Aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia sehingga kau tidak akan merasa bahwa dunia tidak adil denganmu, aku akan berusaha menjadi sosok pelindung yang selalu ada kapan dan dimana pun berada, aku janji hinata, _Aishiteru Hime_."

"I believe Sasuke-kun, _Aishiteru mo_."

Setelah kembali dari misi Hinata dan Sasuke resmi menikah awalnya Hyuuga Hiashi tidak merelakan putri kesayangannya jatuh ke tangan Sasuke tapi setelah dia mendiskusikan dengan Hinata dia yakin bahwa Hinata akan bahagia jika bersama Sasuke. Hinata dan Sasuke akhirnya menikah dan setahun kemudian mereka mendapatkan seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan yang mereka beri nama Sanada. Hinata dan Sasuke sesekali berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga dan seperti biasanya sang pemilik kediaman tersebut menyambut kedatangan keduanya dengan sangat senang meskipun kadang baik Sasuke ataupun Hiashi selalu ribut karena Hiashi selalu mendominasi Hinata dan Sanada. Berbeda dengan pasangan Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura yang tampak sangat berantakan tapi di balik itu semua kedua pasangan suami istri tersebut tampak selalu bahagia apalagi kini Sakura telah melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan yang manis.

"Hinata aku juga ingin menggendong Sanada."

"Dia sedang dengan kakeknya Sasuke-kun, kau harus memberi kesempatan pada kakeknya."

"Tapi aku sangat ingin menggendongnya Hinata."

"Kau bisa menggendongnya saat kita pulang beres kan?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin sekarang Hinata."

"Sasuke-kun diamlah biarkan Sanada dengan kakeknya atau aku dan Sanada akan menginap selama seminggu dirumah Tou-san."

Mendengar perkataan Hinata membuat Sasuke berteriak keras "TIDAK BOLEH". Hinata yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil sedangakan Tou-san dan anaknya (Sanada) tersenyum tipis..

OWARI !

 _Yosh akhirnya selesai juga, sebenernya ini fic dapat idenya sangat-sangat dadakan #eaa malah curcol/ lebayyy#. Jadi kalau rada-rada ancur ceritanya dimaklumi aja ya hheheh. Tapi walaupun dadakan tetap senang karena bisa selesai deh fic ini ( alhamdulillah ya Allah) mau gimana lagi aku pengen banget ikutan SHBF #5 SasuHina. soalnya aku udah jatuh cinta banget pair Satu ini ditambah lagi setelah aku membaca fic SasuHina nya kak Eternal Dream Chowz yang judulnya Yourself atau fic SasuHinanya kak Hikari No Aoi yang judulnya Anata. adakah yang tahu dengan fic itu? kalo blum tahu mending baca dulu deh. # plakpromosiabaikan#_

 _maaf jika idenya pasaran dan ceritanya masih gantung. Itulah keterbatasan otak saya dalam memgembangkan cerita saya.# LOL_

 _sekali lagi HAPPY SASUHINA BIMONTHLY FICLET #5_

 _dan Salam hangat buat keluarga saya di grup facebook "Lovely Fanfics of SasuHina" aku cinta kalian. Tunjukkan kekompakkan kita pada seluruh fans. Bahwa SasuHina itu ada. #pasang spanduk SHL_

 _Salam Hangat Yumiko Aisaga …_


End file.
